Talk:Thorned Club
Do we know if it's only Stronius who wields it, or if all Elite Class Skrall wields Thorny Clubs? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Well we don't really know much about the elite Skrall. (At least I don't!) Are they all identical too? Anyway, I guess that should get a mention...... :I PM:ed GregF about it. Hopefully, I get the answer soon. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 10:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) This is off topic I know, but while we're talking about greg, have you noticed that in the many deaths of toa tuyet, it is set while the other toa are being killed off while shutting the gates, by eliminater, krekka and nidhiki although he is still a Toa Mangai at the time of the many deaths of toa tuyet!? :No, I haven't noticed that, it was long ago I read that story, but I guess I'll re-read it now. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 10:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK, here comes the answers: ::I asked: :::1.Is there only one Thorny Club? :::2.If not, do all (or nearly all) Elite Class Skrall have one? :::3.Do all Elite Class Skrall look about the same? (Like all Warrior Class Skrall look about the same.) :::4.If not, then how much do they differ? :::5.There have been some speculating about Metus being the traitor, with the reason that he thinks of himself mostly, and is a bit selfish. I've not thought of him like that from any description. My question is this: Would you describe Metus as selfish? :: ::Greg answered: :::1)I can't see why there would be only one :::2) Some might, some probably choose other weapons to carry :::3) Probably :::4) If they differ, it would most likely be in secondary armor color :::5) No moreso than anyone else. He's a businessman -- most businessmen worry about their business, first and foremost. I am not sure what he has been shown to do in story that makes him look any more selfish than anyone else is. He is certainly an opportunist, but what successful business owner is not an opportunist? As for thinking of himself ... so does anyone who does a job for pay. Ask yourself, if the company said, "Keep working, but we won't pay you anymore," how many people would stay? And how many would leave and go somewhere else where they would be paid? :: ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 16:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Where'd that rumour of Metus come from? I thought it was Strakk who visited Tuma in Empire of the skrall and Berix in sands of BM. :It's not really a rumor, but there has been some speculating non it in the BZPower topic about it. And, the one from Empire of the Skrall and the one from Sands of Bara Magna is the same one, who it is will be revealed in the BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 07:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Right, I always thought that the traitor in EOTS was Strakk or another Glatorian.